


Sweet

by IRL_Nagito



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nakadashi, Riding, Rimming, Ultimate Idol Komaeda Nagito, showering together, strawberry lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:43:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22714060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRL_Nagito/pseuds/IRL_Nagito
Summary: After the Funhouse, Nagito wants to help Hajime relieve some tension, and he has a surprise for him that will definitely help.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 212





	Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xiinas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiinas/gifts).



> FOR NANCY BECAUSE I’M A DUMBASS SAP AND I CARE YOU!!!!! Also you’re pretty and I’m right that is all Happy Valentine’s Day-

Following the remaining students’ escape from the eye-straining abomination that was the funhouse, Hajime made a beeline for his cottage and Nagito followed close behind. After the stress caused by their close captivity and the trial that included too much geometry for Hajime’s liking, he was ready to lay down and cuddle with his ridiculous, reckless boyfriend.

They’d gone through the Final Dead Room together, and Hajime never wanted to see another gun in his life after seeing Nagito smile reassuringly at him and place the barrel on his own temple. Apparently the idol had had it in his head that Russian Roulette was played with all but one bullet taken out, and Hajime was loathe to imagine what would’ve happened had he not had the strike of fortune to be there to correct him.

He was already stripping off his clothes and heading for the shower, Nagito doing the same after hanging his jacket up and taking off the belt that he had borrowed from his friend Ibuki not a week ago. Pale arms soon slipped around Hajime’s waist and Nagito pressed up against his back, chin rested on his shoulder, water dripping down his cheek from where the shower wet his hair.

“Stressed?” He asked, and Hajime simply groaned in response. 

Nagito laughed, drawing back to get to the soaps, pouring liquid body wash into a palm before taking his hands to Hajime’s back. The brunet sighed as his boyfriend washed his skin and worked the stress from his muscles, smiling at the way he hummed as he did so. It was a soft tune, but a happy one, and it lifted his spirits a little. Such was the talent of Ultimate Idol to sway one’s emotions with a simple melody.

They bathed in relative silence, the only sounds the pattering of the shower and Nagito’s quiet murmuring of song.

Once out and dried, Hajime made to put on a pair of sweatpants to sleep in, but Nagito’s gentle hand on his wrist stopped him.

“If you’re up for it, I have a surprise for you,” he offered, he himself already dried, his long, white hair pulled back into an elegant ponytail. Nagito hadn’t put on any clothing yet, so Hajime took a moment to openly admire him. 

The boy’s skin was pale and smooth, and he was very clearly well toned despite how thin he appeared. Nagito smiled when he noticed virescent eyes tracing the lines of his body, and tugged Hajime gently towards the bed, “I’ll take that as being up for it.”

The brunet chuckled quietly and allowed Nagito to excitedly pull him to the bed and push him down. That surprised him a little, as Nagito usually tugged him on top, his pale, lithe body pressed between Hajime and the bed as they began to kiss and grind.

Nagito doesn’t even climb on top of him, instead leaving Hajime on his back on the sheets and going to his jacket. He rummaged around in one of the surprisingly deep pockets and pulled out a clear tube of something pink and translucent, and Hajime was very much wondering what was going on.

The idol came back, shuffling onto the bed on his knees and kneeling there between Hajime’s legs, which he had spread with a deft movement of his free hand. 

“While we were in the funhouse,” he began, rolling the tube between his fingers, “I did a bit of exploring in our room while you were out. I wanted to see if there was anything interesting or possibly edible, and I came across this. It tasted like strawberry, and I got really excited, but then Monokuma popped up and told me that it actually has no nutritional value whatsoever and that he just left it there for us both as a tease and as a ‘thoughtful gift.’ It’s strawberry flavored lube.”

Hajime stared at the little tube of lubricant, feeling a bit of warring interest and apprehension. “So you want to use this?” He asked with brows furrowed, “Is it really safe to use something that Monokuma gave us?”

“Technically, he makes the food every morning,” Nagito reasoned, free hand gliding down Hajime’s thigh and eliciting a shudder, “And I ingested some of it, and I’m fine. So it wouldn’t be an issue to get more of it in my mouth, would it?”

His face felt hot, and he could feel himself twitch from the thought of what Nagito was planning. He spread his legs a bit wider for his boyfriend and nodded a little jerkily, awkward and stiff but very much eager.

With a wide grin, Nagito slid down the bed and glided his hand over Hajime’s tan skin, taking a moment to spread his cheeks and nuzzle at his hip affectionately. Popping the bottle’s cap, he drizzled the lube over Hajime’s hole, and the brunet hissed at the cold.

Nagito giggled at that, light and happy and unfairly innocent for such a situation, but Hajime’s inward grumbling was cut short when something hot and wet rasped over that sensitive orifice and slipped inside, pressing and receding and curling.

He knew what he was doing, and it was very much evident. Hajime didn’t expect to find as much pleasure as he was in something like this, but Nagito was easily proving that preconceived notion wrong, a single twist and push of his tongue having Hajime twitching. 

The brunet’s breath was soon coming in embarrassing little pants and gasps, but Nagito was still much more vocal, high moans and hitching huffs. Nagito’s tongue was dexterous and the boy himself was determined, and it didn’t take long for Hajime to feel like he was going to come untouched, which was, frankly, a little embarrassing.

“Nn.. Nagito, Nagito, stop, don’t want to come like this,” Hajime slurred, reaching a hand down to tangle loosely in curly, white locks, “Feels good, too good, Nagito—“

Hajime felt cold when Nagito pulled his tongue away, but he soon found nothing to complain about when Nagito’s hand curled around the base of his erection and squeezed carefully, a makeshift cock ring, and lowered his mouth onto Hajime’s dick.

The brunet groaned, fingers fisting in Nagito’s hair, and the idol moaned around his boyfriend’s cock at the tugging on his scalp, head bobbing with more fervour. 

He didn’t blow him for long, soon dragging his lips obscenely up the shaft and pulling off with a filthy pop, and hazy grey-blue eyes locked on Hajime’s and a smile spread on the white-haired boy’s reddened, swollen lips, “Think you can hold on for a little longer?”

Hajime wasn’t sure, but he would try his damnedest, and so he nodded and consented to whatever it was that Nagito wanted to do to him. He trusted him, as crazy as that was on an island like this, and he trusted that, whatever he was going to do, Nagito was going to make sure he felt wonderful.

The now partially empty tube of pink-tinted lubricant was brought back, and Nagito moved his hand from Hajime’s shaft to drizzle his palm with the liquid. He warmed it a little and then brought his hand back to Hajime’s erection, slathering it liberally with the lube and pulling another low groan from the brunet’s throat.

When Nagito climbed up into his lap and suddenly sank down onto him, Hajime couldn’t help but shout, surprised and overwhelmed.

Nagito was hot and tight and slick and when he squeezed around Hajime for a few moments, he thought he was going to lose it then and there, but Nagito started bouncing on his lap.

Strong thighs working, Nagito soon started moaning loudly atop his boyfriend, hands rested gently on his chest and cock dripping precum.

“F-fuck,” Hajime groaned, reaching up to curl fingers around Nagito’s hips, pulling him a little closer on the downstrokes, “N-Nagito, fuck, always so good, so perfect for me..”

Grey-blue eyes, glazed with tears of arousal and hazy pleasure, watched Hajime underneath him with something like worship, and the’s brunet’s breath hitched loudly as Nagito came from that single morsel of praise.

His legs shook and his head threw back and viscous white cum splattered Hajime’s chest as soft, wet walls clenched and pulsed around his dick.

Hajime couldn’t hold on much more, pulling Nagito further down onto him as he came inside his boyfriend with a moan, electric pulses of pleasure shooting up and down his spine that left him shuddering and gasping.

After a few moments spent regaining their composure and coming down from their orgasms, Nagito gently lifted himself off of Hajime’s softening cock and instead laid on Hajime’s torso, the brunet’s breath gently knocked from him by the idol’s weight, but he didn’t object, lifting his hands to run through Nagito’s hair and trace down his back with soft caresses. 

They lay in silence for a little while, before Nagito hummed happily and then muttered, “We need another shower.”

Hajime laughed and readily agreed.


End file.
